


Yet to Be

by rachelindeed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days should not be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet to Be

_"Grow old along with me! / The best is yet to be, / the last of life, for which the first was made." (Robert Browning)_

The day that Albus was born his father walked with him to the window. "You see that, my darling boy?" he said, cupping his son's soft head in his palm and turning his face to the night sky. "I think I see a star dancing. I believe it's for you."

The day that Tom was born his mother died with little fanfare. Before she passed, she looked at him, but did not ask to hold him – one had to ask, in those days. She only said, "His name is Tom. Tom Riddle."

The day that James was born his father went to church and thanked God on bended knee for his son. "I thought we would never be able to have a child," he said to his wife when he returned. "It's like a miracle," she nodded, her eyes bright with happiness. "A special blessing, all his own."

The day that Lily was born a nurse jabbed her foot with a polio vaccine, and she began to cry. The nurse made quiet comforting sounds, lifted her up, and wrapped her in a pink cotton blanket. The gentle woman wiped Lily's tears away with her roughened hand, and told her mother, "Your little girl has very beautiful eyes."

The day that Sirius was born Kreacher fetched his father into the master bedroom to see him. His mother lay still, exhausted and beautiful, her dark hair trailing over the sweat-dampened pillowcases. "He will be a handsome boy," his father said, tracing a careful finger along the face of his first-born.

The day that Remus was born his mother raised his father's hand to her lips and kissed it. "This is the happiest day of my life," she said. "And mine," he answered. That night Remus slept in his mother's arms, his tiny head curled carefully under her chin. His father lay awake all night watching them. They looked pale and peaceful in the moonlight.

The day that Peter was born his father didn't want to pick him up, for fear of doing something wrong and hurting him. But his mother showed his father the right way to hold him, and she pressed the wriggling baby into her husband's trembling arms. "Be brave," she whispered to them.

The day that Severus was born his father was not there, and his mother was silent and without expectation.

The day that Harry was born his mother cradled him close, smelling his hair. "I love you with all my heart," she told him. James leaned down and kissed them both. He wrapped his hand around Lily's, their wedding bands gold and smooth – still almost new – and made a promise. "Everything will be all right. We're going to make a world where he can live a happy life. I swear it."


End file.
